Why am i friend with him? -Very short OS-
by Liz Hoffen
Summary: "Are you listening to me Harry! So i was asking you, is it true that chinese cannot see well because they have slanting eyes?" I choked with my beverage. "What the fuck! Who told you this?" I stared at him.


Caracters not belongs to me but to J.K Rowling, but the story does!

**Important** : I'm french so some sentences may sound strange and i'm sorry about it. _(I only have 2h and sometimes 3h of english/week so it's really nothing... So i hope you would understand.)_

_- _It's based on a real story, the POV of Harry is basically mine. I just wanted to share some fun part of my school life with you guys etc... I'm not skilled when it's about writing. Just saying... More information at the end of the fic ~

* * *

As we put our beverage on the table and took a sit, he started to talk about all and yet nothing. I sighed and took a sip of my cappuccino _(__Author__: why cappuccino? Well, i used to drink it everyday at Mcdo...) _I still remember the day I met him at school.

_I heard someone knocked the door and the teacher went to open it. The teacher let him in._

_" Alright everyone, here is your new classmate, he switched class because.. it's a long story! Anyway, please be nice with him, ok? Go to take a sit, Draco." The teacher said._

_He went to sat in front of me because it were the only seat left in the room. Although i never met him, i know about him. Everyone knows at least his name. Draco Malfoy. I heard that he's a model and actor. I peeked at him, his quite good looking but not handsome and yet, his skin is not flawless._

_Few minutes later, the teacher asked us to open our book to read a poem, he turned to face me._

_"I don't have my book." I nodded, i tilted the book so he can read as well._

_"So, what did you guys understand? Its has a special shape, right?" The teacher asked us. (Note : It's a poem by Guillaume Apollinaire.)_

_I saw him raise his hand and speak._

_"Mrs! Its look like the Christ! Don't you think so?" The class bursted into laughter. And i gave him a "WTF?" look._

_"Uhmm.. No Draco, it's just a dove."_

_"Everyone got distracted by me!" He whispered to me and grinned proudly. I look at him but kept quiet. _

Until today, i still cannot believe what he said.. It was so .. stupid. But the worst part is, it's only the beggining... I took another sip and slumped in my seat. There was also the time when we had to work together... I don't remember who started the conversation but i remember that i asked him :

_"So, how come you're an actor and model?" He slumped in his chair, crossed his legs and smirked at me._

_"Oh, i love interviews!" All i wanted to said was "You arrogant little person..." But yet, i said nothing and waited him to continue. _

_"So when i was a child, i got cast on the street. Then you know.. They offered me free professional shooting etc... And did some commercial advertising. Now i'm in different agencies and modeling for some brand and am a actor for some TV show."_

_"Oh, ok." I didn't knew what to say. _

And while talking about brand, i remember the day when i saw him with a Louis Vuitton bag at school. I never paid attention to those things and i was surprised. He's also always wearing nice clothes and also wear cologne or fragrance. I never told him but i cannot bear his fragrance/cologne of whatever.. The smell is just too strong for my nose and honnestly, its don't smell very good to me. I remember i whispered to a friend in class "What is this smell? It stink! Who is wearing fragrance?" And my friend replied "Hey dude, i can't smell it! I dunno!" And when the period ended, my friend whispered "I think it's .. " He nodded to the direction of Draco.

Then i felt bad for saying that it stink... But at the moment, i really thought it stink!

Hey, while talking about stink.. There were also the time when we went home together because he's living near to my home...

_We saw the subway come and waited for persons to come out._

_"Hey, it stink.. And we go to another wagon?" He looked at me. It must be the dog which just came out from this wagon. I shook my head._

_"C'mon, it's only 2 stations and we will change for another subway!" _

_"It stink~" I heard him lower his voice and pouted. Seriously.. This guy.. I sighed._

Sometimes, i feel he is a way too whiny for a guy... Or may i say, he must be spoiled at home or at work.. He waved his hand in front of my face, i look at him.

"Are you listening to me Harry?! So i was asking you, is it true that chinese cannot see well because they have slanting eyes?" I choked with my beverage.

"What the fuck?! Who told you this?" I stared at him.

"Your friend, you know, Cho Chang.. So, is it true?"

"Of course not!" I wiped my mouth with a tissue.

Seriously, why am i friend with this guy?... I sighed again.

* * *

So, did you guys enjoy my story? No? It's ok, but i don't like haters.. I just wrote it for fun!

Is everything true? Yes, it is. Everything, include the Christ thing or chinese là.. Ah, at this time he also said _"Or maybe.. Blessed Virgin?" _I don't hate him or anything, it's just sometimes he's.. dumb?..

Feel free to ask me anything~~


End file.
